Ravenheim
by Silvanius
Summary: Basé sur RWBY et modifié pour le bien de l'histoire, la quête d'Éden Ravenheim pour devenir le meilleur Chasseur qui soit se révèle une tâche ardue, malgré ses talents de prodige.
1. Ravenheim

**Ravenheim**

Et si l'on te demandais de décrire la douleur, que serait ta réponse?

Pour la plupart des gens, leur réponse s'inspirera d'une blessure qu'ils reçoivent au cours de leur vie, quelque chose de banal.

 _Alors que certains pourraient te l'expliquer pendant des heures sans jamais se répéter..._

La douleur est réelle, mais elle est aussi une idée... Pour faire simple, nous connaissons le mal physique comme étant le symbole de la douleur, mais il y a plus encore...

Dans toute la nation, tous connaissent maintenant celui qui connais la réponse à cette grande question.

Son nom, Éden Ravenheim.

Éden a grandit dans un monde impardonnable qui ne lui a laissé aucun repos, mais il a su se relever malgré les difficultés.

Depuis que l'homme s'en souvient, il n'était pas au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, une autre espèce le menaçait: les créatures de Grimm.

Une espèce remplie de mystère, les Grimm semblent n'exister dans le seul but que de d'exterminer l'homme. Leur apparence varie en plusieurs races, ils prennent l'apparence de divers animaux. Ils vivent à l'état sauvage et se nourrissent que des humains, malgré l'abondance des autres espèces d'animaux. Pourtant, ils sembleraient que même soumis à des mois sans se nourrir, un Grimm survis dans la nature sans aucun problème. Ils ne se nourrissent donc pas par besoin naturel, ils choisissent de le faire. Ces créatures semblent si maléfiques que certains croient que les Grimm sont en fait des démons. Leur apparence sombre aux yeux rouges renforce facilement cette idée.

Les Grimm, surpassant l'homme en nombre, auraient bien pu l'exterminer, car ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre contre cet ennemis des plus puissants.

Malgré tout, c'est par une dernière lueur d'espoir que l'homme découvrit la mana. Cet art disponible en chacun de nous, fruit de l'évolution, permis à l'homme de combattre.

Rapidement, ils apprirent à la maîtriser et bâtirent quatre royaumes: Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo et Vale, pour vivre en paix, loin des Grimm.

Avec la construction des royaumes vint la vie. L'homme ne cessa jamais de développer ses ressources pour s'assurer de ne jamais céder face aux Grimm. La technologie faisant son apparition, vint les premières écoles des Chasseurs, écoles servant à entraîner les meilleurs à utiliser l'art de la mana pour combattre les Grimm afin de protéger le mode de vie duquel ils se sont accoutumés.

Pourtant, la population ne cesse d'augmenter, alors les quatre royaumes ne suffirent plus. Des extensions furent alors construites, des zones de sécurité dans l'environnement sauvage pour la construction de villes.

C'est dans une de ces villes que vivait Éden. Déjà jeune, il avait une grande admiration pour les Chasseurs, il ne pensait qu'à cela. Il serait même parti en devenir un, si ses parents ne trouvaient pas que c'était trop dangereux comme métier. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter d'utiliser la mana. Il arrivait à faire quelques prouesses dont il était fier. En fait, il apprenait plus vite que la plupart des gens, Éden était un prodige.

Un jour, alors qu'il dormait, quelqu'un frappa à sa fenêtre avec excitation, c'était son ami d'école.

\- Éden, Éden, viens vite! Aiden est en ville!

À moitié réveillé, il pris un moment à réaliser ce qui se passait, mais quand il réalisa, il fut réveillé pour de bon et s'habilla en vitesse pour courir dans les rues.

Aiden, aussi surnommé «le héro», mérite bien son titre! À ce qu'on sache, il est peut-être le plus fort de tous les Chasseurs! Un jour, un Grimm énorme est débarqué de nulle part et a détruit le champ de forme de Vacuo, laissant ouverture aux Grimm munis d'ailes d'entrer à leur gré. Les combats furent violents, mais personne n'arrivaient à mettre au sol l'énorme bête. Puis, Aiden débarqua et utilisa sa mana pour porter un coup légendaire qui tua la bête d'un seul coup, sauvant le royaume en entier!

Aiden était maintenant là, rendant visite à un ami et signant quelques autographes au passage.

Étant un des premiers arrivés, Éden et son ami eurent leurs propres autographes! Aiden avait l'air de l'homme le plus fier qui soit, il était si joyeux que jamais on ne voyais son sourire s'effacer. Il portait sur son dos l'épée utilisée pour vaincre l'énorme bête, assez longue pour presque faire la taille d'Aiden!

À ce moment-là, Éden se demandait ce que c'était d'être aussi fort, il voulait maintenant plus que tout devenir Chasseur, pour le savoir!

Malgré sa détermination, ses parents refusèrent. Il continua malgré tout sa pratique de la mana, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Puis un jour, tout dérailla.

Il faisait nuit, il fut réveillé par des bruits à l'extérieur, sans savoir précisément ce que c'était. Il se leva de son lit et chercha la source des bruits. Puis, il cru entendre un cri venant de l'extérieur, il commença à avoir peur.

Puis sa mère le pris dans ses bras et l'éloigna des fenêtres, le demandant si il allait bien, sans lui dire ce qui se passait.

Éden savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que ses parents tentaient de rester calme mais la peur était visible dans leurs yeux. Sa mère le regarda droits dans les yeux.

\- Chéri, écoute moi, reste proche de nous quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe ce que tu vois!

Elle lui fit répéter cela et ils sortirent de la maison en courant. Des maisons brûlaient, des gens courraient dans les rues, c'était la panique. Droit devant lui, il vit un Grimm plus loin dans la rue, ses parents changèrent donc de direction.

Il compris alors que le champ de force avait cessé de fonctionner, les Grimm entrent maintenant dans la ville en grande quantités.

Des corps au sol, vidés de leur sang, des gens se faisant dévorés vivants par les Grimm qui prennent plaisir à les voir souffrir et même un homme en feu passant à quelques mètres d'Éden, il était terrifié...

Son père dut le tenir dans ses bras, car il était paralysé.

Puis, il entendit un rugissement à proximité...

Ensuite, il y eut des coups et du sang... L'instant d'après, Éden se trouvait caché sous un toit, pleurant en silence, observant ses parents entrer dans l'estomac de quelques loups aux yeux rouges.

C'est à cet instant qu'Éden expérimenta une des nombreuses douleurs, la perte d'un être cher.

Éden resta caché à cet endroit. Pendant près d'une heure, les cris faisaient un écho insupportable dans sa tête pendant tout cet instant qui semblait interminable. Puis, plus de cris, tout le monde était mort...

C'est alors qu'un Nevermore, un Grimm ayant la forme d'un corbeau énorme de près de 15 mètres, balaya les maisons à la recherche de survivants. Par quel miracle n'a-t-il pas trouvé Éden? Il se le demandait.

Éden n'attendait que l'armée débarque le sauver, peut-être à la recherche de survivants. Mais rapidement, il compris que les royaumes croiraient qu'il n'y aurait aucun survivant, que personne ne viendras chercher Éden...

Entendait les grognements des Grimm tout autour de lui, il resta pendant des heures, cela devient ensuite des jours.

Éden découvrit alors deux autres douleurs, la solitude et la faim.

Après quelques jours, il décida de sortir, il chercha les restes de l'épicerie la plus proche et mangea ce qu'il trouva, sans même savoir ce que c'était, malgré le goût.

Il tenta alors de fuir la ville, elle était aussi sûre qu'en territoire Grimm. Pourtant, avant même d'avoir atteint le mur, il rencontra un Beowolf, un loup-garous, qui partis à sa poursuite. Il tenta de fuir, mais finis par être rattrapé, le Beowolf l'agrippa et le jeta au sol. Seulement l'impact fut assez pour blesser Éden qui cessa de courir, il avait déjà abandonné. Au lieu de le tuer, le Beowolf le traîna par les jambes quelque part. Après le choc, il commença à perdre connaissance.

Il avait entendu parler de ces Grimm qui avaient évolués pour devenir plus intelligents, certains amènent leurs proies avec eux, qui sait ce qu'ils en font...

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait sous terre, quelque part dans une sorte de grotte bien creusée. Rapidement, il devint esclaves des Grimm qui l'utilisèrent, lui et quelques autres survivants du village, pour leur creuser une sorte de royaume sous-terrain, à l'abris de l'armée humaine. Pendant son séjour dans cette prison, il fut témoin de la souffrance des villageois, il en fut terrorisé. Alors que les jours passèrent, il appris à pleurer pour les autres malgré ses propres souffrances.

Cela dura des semaines interminables, Éden souffra alors de la douleur de n'avoir plus d'espoir, le forçant à arrêter tout travail. Les Grimm l'ont sentis, alors ils l'ont emportés pour en faire un exemple. Tous les survivants le virent attachés alors que les Grimm lui dévorèrent le bras gauche alors qu'il était encore conscient, ses cris résonnèrent dans tous les tunnels... Une fois son bras disparu, il fut détaché et laissé là pour mort. Personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Il pleura encore en silence.

 _Pourquoi?_

Il avait toujours été conscient des lois dans ce qu'était sa ville. Maintenant, la seule loi restante où il se trouve est la loi du plus fort.

 _Mais pourquoi?!_

C'est à cet instant que son monde se transforma, il perdit la foi et voulut un instant tout abandonner.

 _Je n'en peux plus, tout doit s'arrêter..._

Malgré toutes les horreurs du monde, il semblerait que son ange gardien ne l'as pas abandonné. C'est alors qu'Éden changea psychologiquement et émotionnellement pour devenir quelqu'un de nouveau, il avait besoin de cela pour pouvoir continuer.

Éden avait toujours cru aux héros et aux contes de fées, mais rien ne semble bien terminer pour lui. C'est un monde cruel qui lui écrit la dernière page de son histoire, sans fin heureuse.

Son bras gauche continuait à saigner, il mis sa main droite sur la blessure, tentant par le peu de ses moyens d'empêcher le saignement.

 _Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, c'est impossible! Je refuse de mourir comme ça!_

Il refusa que ses rêves soient brisé par un animal inférieur à lui.

 _Si c'est la loi du plus fort qui règne..._

Il se releva malgré la douleur.

 _...alors je deviendrais le plus fort de tous..._

Il se sentis changer du plus profond de son être, quelque chose surgissait de lui.

 _Plus jamais on ne souffriras comme j'ai souffert..._

 _...plus jamais!_

La dernière chose dont il se souvienne est d'être balayé par un puissant vent suivit d'une lumière aveuglante. Il perdit connaissance l'instant d'après.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était aveuglé par une lumière. Il compris rapidement que c'était le soleil. Il entendit une voix étouffée s'adresser à lui, il vis une silhouette se pencher vers lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va?

Il put enfin voir la personne se tenant devant lui, c'était un homme. À en juger sa tenue et son épée dans le dos, c'était un Chasseur. Il lui tendis le bras pour l'aider à se lever, Éden accepta.

Il lui tendis son bras aussi pour se relever, il avait un grand mal de tête. Il mis sa main sur sa tête et se rendit compte d'une évidence...

Il avait toujours deux bras...

Il fut très confus, se demandant si ce dont il se souvenait s'était vraiment produit...

Il observa son bras et le toucha, s'assurant qu'il fonctionnait bien.

Le Chasseur l'observa en silence.

\- Tu dois être confus. Viens, on te ramène à la maison.

Il le guida dans un hélicoptère, où ils s'envolèrent loin de cet endroit maudit.

Quand Éden regarda en bas, il vit un cratère énorme ravageant la forêt sous ses pieds, certains arbres brûlaient encore, indiquant que l'explosion s'était produit récemment.

Tout le long du trajet, Éden n'avait que des questions, aucune réponse.

Quand il fut arrivé, il débarqua à Mistral et fut questionné par quelques Chasseurs sur ce qui s'était produit.

Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'une violente explosion aurait surgis à plusieurs kilomètres de ce qui était autrefois son lieu de naissance. Quand ils sont arrivés, ils l'ont trouvé intacte dans toute la destruction qui l'entourait.

Il expliqua tous ses souvenirs du mieux qu'il s'en rappela. Cette fois, il ne pleura pas, il en a eu plus que le temps dans les dernières semaines.

\- Et tu es sûr que c'est tout ce dont tu te souviennes? Lui dit son interrogateur.

\- Oui, j'ai perdu connaissance et ensuite, tout était ravagé...

\- À ce qu'il semblerait, nous n'avons trouvé aucun survivant dans ta ville, sauf toi... Je suis désolé. Tous les survivants se trouvaient dans ces tunnels, mais aucun n'as survécu au choc.

Il craignait cette réponse, mais l'accepta amèrement. Tout ceux qu'il avait connu sont maintenant morts.

\- Pourquoi le champ de force a-t-il cédé?

\- On l'ignore, nous cherchons toujours la cause...

Les Chasseurs discutèrent entre eux discrètement de ce qu'ils allaient faire de l'enfant, il n'avait plus de famille vers qui se tourner. Éden savait qu'on parlait de lui, alors il les interrompit.

\- Ma décision est prise, je veux être l'un des vôtres...

L'observant, c'était des yeux de feu qui reflétèrent l'âme de cet enfant. Ils tentèrent de le faire changer d'avis car c'était la colère qui dirigeait ses paroles, mais il ne cessa jamais sa détermination.

Après tout, il avait une promesse à tenir.

Il s'inscrit alors à l'académie Sanctum où il s'entraînerait jusqu'à postuler pour entrer à Haven, l'école des Chasseurs de Mistral.

Éden manquait d'entraînement, comparé à ses camarades qui avaient quelques années d'expérience, mais Éden était de loin le plus déterminé de tous. Il s'entraînait hors des heures de cours en se donnant comme premier objectif d'être le meilleur de son groupe.

Éden avait sa vision de son propre entraînement, il se voyait comme un être faible et pour lui, la faiblesse n'avait pas sa place. Malgré ses prodiges pour son âge, chaque fois qu'il tombait à cours de souffle, il poussait sa colère sur lui-même et ne cessa de briser ses limites. Son génie en magie fit rapidement de lui le meilleur de sa classe pour ensuite surpasser tous les élèves de Sanctum. Éden était un prodige sans égal, fait pour devenir Chasseur.

Il fit alors ce que tout Chasseur apprenti doit faire, bâtir sa propre arme. Il se bâtit deux épées et utilisa la technologie de son époque pour créer des sortes de batteries à l'intérieur des poignées de ses lames pour stocker la mana afin d'augmenter la puissance de ses épées. C'est ensuite qu'il découvrit un talent essentiel au Chasseur, la Semblance. C'est un talent disponible par tous, comme la mana, mais qui se débloque par l'entraînement. La Semblance est une façon unique d'utiliser la mana pour produire un résultat différent pour chaque individu. La Semblance d'Éden est qu'il peut matérialiser sa mana en une forme matérielle, prenant l'apparence souhaitée. Ce talent se révéla rapidement plus puissant qu'il n'en avait l'air, Éden devint ensuite reconnu dans son école par le surnom de Ravenheim.

Éden Ravenheim vainquit le programme de cinq ans d'entraînement de Sanctum en trois ans, où il il postula deux ans à l'avance pour Haven, brisant des records dans les tests.

Il passa alors le premier test pour déterminer son équipe, il dut traverser une forêt remplie de Grimm pour trouver un objet se trouvant au fond de la forêt. Si il trouvait quelqu'un en chemin, cette personne serait son allié et il devrait travailler lui ou elle.

On dit que les membres de son équipe se sont rencontrés car ils étaient les premiers arrivés au lieu indiqué par l'épreuve, du fait que cette forêt dangereuse n'était en rien un problème pour les quatre meilleurs élèves du groupe. Il rencontra en premier un certain Drake, un homme mystérieux portant un lourd marteau de guerre. Ils rencontrèrent ensuite un autre duo, incluant une Chasseresse agile manipulant la lance et s'appellant Érin, ainsi qu'un guerrier fort et rapide du nom de Nate, portant des poings en métal. Ils furent les premiers arrivés et aussi les premiers à terminer l'épreuve pour ensuite former l'équipe EDEN.

Les quatre années suivantes furent les années qui rendirent Éden imbattable. Son équipe entière fut admirée par les équipes des autres royaumes.

Pourtant, les équipes ne se forment que pendant quatre ans. Ensuite, ils peuvent choisir de travailler ensemble ou se séparer, car leur entraînement est terminé, ils sont enfin devenus de vrais Chasseurs. Éden choisis de rester avec Drake, alors que Nate et Érin se séparèrent pour accomplir leur devoir ailleurs.

C'est alors que commença le vrai défi d'Éden, devenir le meilleur Chasseur qui soit. À sa connaissance, on ignore qui est le meilleur alors il devra trouver par lui-même, il dressa une liste des plus forts et parti à leur rencontre pour les affronter uns par uns. Rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient le battre. Quand cela arrivait, il revenait à la charge après un lourd entraînement et remporta sa revanche sans difficulté. Mais malgré tous les adversaires qu'il rencontrait, aucun n'était de taille à se prétendre être le meilleur Chasseur qui soit.

Son aventure commença, le guerrier en quête de devenir le plus puissant Chasseur qui ait jamais existé...


	2. En Silence

**En Silence**

 _Si Dieu permet à l'homme de faire autant de mal..._

 _...c'est parce qu'il l'a abandonné_

C'est cette phrase que le groupe de la Griffe Blanche cherche à faire répandre à travers le monde pour expliquer la cruauté que l'homme peut avoir envers son semblable. Ce slogan est rapidement devenu une idée, une croyance pour expliquer l'existence du vide. Pour le peuple, c'est préférable à n'avoir aucune réponse.

Aujourd'hui, l'un des avant-poste de la Griffe Blanche subit un assaut face à un ennemi inconnu. Cet endroit caché dans la forêt est difficile à trouver mais aussi bien défendu, mais malgré les efforts des gardes, tout contact avec l'ennemi ne donne comme résultat que des hommes mis au sol.

Alors que l'assaillant progressait, il atteignit enfin la maison du chef.

Ravenheim entra sans frapper et se fit face au chef et à son garde du corps. Le chef était terrifié mais refusait de se laisser faire capturer, alors il approcha une dague de son cou.

\- Tu ne m'emporteras pas, vous ne m'aurez jamais vivant! Jamais vous n'obtiendrez nos secrets!

Ravenheim tourna le regard vers cet homme bavard.

\- Ta gueule, c'est pas toi que je suis venu voir.

Après un instant de silence, celui-ci baissa son arme d'un regard confus.

Le Chasseur fixa alors le garde du corps qui avait la main prête à agripper son sabre.

\- Yo.

\- ...On se connaît?

\- C'est pas important, je suis juste venu ici pour voir si ce qu'on dit sur toi au combat est vrai.

\- Et... tu as mis nos hommes au sol juste pour ça?

\- Ouais.

Ces deux hommes se fixèrent et quittèrent la maison sans dire un mot.

Une fois à l'extérieur, à un endroit favorable au combat, l'assassin parla en premier.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu es ce Ravenheim dont j'ai entendu parler. J'ai affaire à tout un guerrier, dans ce cas!

\- Je ne me vanterais pas, mais oui, j'en ai vaincu des forts. Mais es-tu différent d'eux? J'aimerais bien le savoir...

L'assassin se mis alors à lui sourire de fierté.

\- Pas besoin de s'en faire, je vais te faire regretter d'aller fouiller où tu ne devrais pas. Souviens-toi de ce nom, Gotham Young, car ce sera le dernier que tu entendras!

Grâce au fruit de son entraînement et un peu de mana, Gotham traversa l'air à une vitesse que l'œil ne pourrait distinguer. Il sortis sa lame et prépara son offense.

À cet instant, Ravenheim resta immobile, fixant son adversaire d'un regard vide.

Gotham s'arrêta à la distance d'un pas de course de son adversaire et quitta sa posture de combat.

\- Impressionnant, tu savait que j'allais feindre si tu attaquais.

\- Et ta vitesse est surprenante...

Éden disparu en un instant et se trouva derrière l'assassin au prochain.

\- ...mais pas assez!

Alors qu'il alla donner un coup d'épée, Gotham évita le coup par un saut en avant. Une fois redressé, il sorti son sabre et les deux s'échangèrent des coups à une vitesse semblant dépasser la limite humaine.

Gotham dû reculer pour éviter les prochains coups.

 _Cet homme, comment arrive-t-il à être plus rapide que moi? J'ai pratiqué ma vitesse pendant tant d'années..._

Éden s'avança alors en marchant.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as?

\- Mais comment fais-tu pour être aussi rapide? Tu viens juste de quitter l'académie d'Haven alors que je m'entraîne des années depuis cette étape!

\- Je vois, tu es donc bien moins fort que ce que j'imaginais. Tu sais, il y a une grande différence entre nous deux et elle est bien simple: il est clair que tu n'as pas versé autant de sang que moi dans ton entraînement!

Gotham cru que ce n'était qu'une stratégie pour le déstabiliser, mais il disait vrai.

\- Je me suis informé sur toi avant de t'affronter, tu crois que ton passé d'assassin était tragique, mais tu n'as pas eu aussi mal que moi. L'histoire de mon passé qui circule n'est qu'une partie de cette histoire, je n'ai plus peur de la douleur, je l'accepte car elle me rends plus fort. Maintenant, laisse-moi en finir rapidement.

\- Attrape moi d'abord!

Gotham disparu alors grâce à sa Semblance, l'invisibilité.

Il tourna autour d'Éden pour le déstabiliser, mais celui-ci resta sur place. L'assassin frappa alors, mais une barrière invisible amortis le choc de son sabre à près d'un mètre de sa cible. Il vis une sorte de mûr bleu transparent se former autour d'Éden. Voici sa Semblance.

Ce mûr se brisa en centaines de morceaux, mais c'était par sa volonté. Alors que Gotham recula, les morceaux furent propulsés tout autour de lui et certains le touchèrent, mais ne firent que rebondir.

Seulement avec ça, il savait où son adversaire se trouvait pendant une seconde et se fut assez pour l'atteindre et lui donner un coup de poing d'une forme qui le poussa plusieurs mètres au loin pour s'écraser au sol.

Gotham était alors à nouveau visible. Il tenta de se relever, mais le coup fût porté à la tête, alors il était trop secoué pour distinguer son environnement.

Éden sortis alors un cahier de note de poche où se trouvait les noms des Chasseurs qu'il avait défié ou qu'il avait l'intention de le faire, et raya le nom de Gotham Young.

 _Encore un que j'ai surestimé, je devrais apprendre à la fin._

Il fouilla et compta le nombre de Chasseurs restants sur sa liste.

 _Il n'en reste plus beaucoup..._

Il regarda alors ensuite le premier nom écrit dans son cahier, celui qu'il a toujours voulu défier mais garda en dernier. Le nom d'Aiden.

 _Ce sera bientôt ton tour, «héro!»_

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Gotham et l'emmener derrière les barreaux, il retourna chez lui pour se préparer à une mission.


End file.
